In the world of aviation, pilot situational awareness can be of paramount importance. Pilot awareness of various regions that have defined boundaries provides insight into transitions between, for example, air traffic control (ATC) sectors, position reporting locations, controlled and restricted airspace, Air Defense Identification Zones, geo-political boundaries, and more. As these regions move from only being available in static maps (e.g. paper charts or maps) to being digitally displayed using automated cartography (e.g., moving maps), it is becoming increasingly important to not only draw the defined boundaries clearly, but to render the identifying label associated with each region in a manner that that it is relatively easy for the pilot to identify.
Presently, there are many known methods that may be used to place identifying labels within bounded regions on a static map display. These methods may not translate well to moving map displays. For example, with a moving map display, such as a cockpit navigation display, the visible areas of the bounded regions on the display may change with aircraft movement. Another issue associated with identifying label placement on a moving map is that some methods may involve relatively intensive real-time processing. In some environments, this can undesirably slow processing time for other resources.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method for dynamically rendering bounded region labels on a moving map such that labels are rendered at a meaningful position where pilots can easily distinguish the bounded regions being displayed and without having to re-center or adjust the map range. There is additionally a need for a system and that strikes a balance between accuracy and real-time processing intensity. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.